pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Oshawott
|} Oshawott (Japanese: ミジュマル Mijumaru) is a . It evolves into starting at level 17, which evolves into starting at level 36. Along with and , Oshawott is one of three starter Pokémon of Unova available at the beginning of , Black 2, and White 2. Biology Oshawott is a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon. It has a spherical white head with small, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides. Oshawott's eyes are dark and its dark orange nose is shaped like a horizontal oval. Several freckles cover its cheeks which may be premature whiskers, and two pointed teeth can be seen when it opens its mouth. The light blue fur on its body forms bubble shapes around its neck. Its arms are white and rounded, while its feet are dark blue with three toes each. It also possesses a rudder-like dark blue tail. It carries a pale yellow seashell called a "scalchop" on its belly. This shell is made of the same material as its claws, and is used for both battle and cracking hard berries. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Oshawott Ash's Oshawott first appears in In The Shadow of Zekrom!, under the ownership of Professor Juniper. He begins to admire Ash and decides to leave the lab and follow him wherever he goes. He then saves and from in Enter Iris and Axew! and reappears again in A Sandile Gusher of Change! where he officially joins Ash's party. Other Another Oshawott appeared in New Places... Familiar Faces! as a starter Professor Juniper offered for Nanette. However, she chose instead. Several Oshawott appeared in Crowning the Scalchop King!. Minor appearances In A Connoisseur's Revenge! multiple Trainers' Oshawott were seen at a Poké Mart. Later, a flashback of Burgundy's as an Oshawott was shown after it had been beaten by Cilan's Pansage. An Oshawott appears in a fantasy in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. An Oshawott appeared as a mask in Capacia Island UFO!. An Oshawott appeared as a plush toy in A Jolting Switcheroo!. Pokédex entries and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach.}} In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations owns an Oshawott in the manga adaptations of the movies in the . In the Pocket Monsters B2 W2 ~ A New Legend ~ manga Arata chose Oshawott as his starter Pokémon when it battled Roxie's . It evolved into and then into . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Oshawott, along with Tepig and Snivy appear when accidentally drops his box containing the Pokémon. When Tep and Snivy begin fighting, Oshawott attempts to break them up, only to get hurt in the process. After getting annoyed, it attacks them and sends Tep running off. It was later chosen by because she thought it was cute. Cedric Juniper originally had one that was supposed to be given to new Trainers, but he decided to keep it after N failed to liberate it. In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga Oshawott is Bianca's starter Pokémon in the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga series. In the Pocket Monsters BW: Meetings with the Legends manga chose Oshawott as his starter Pokémon. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga An Oshawott appears in PMBW01 as part of the trio of starters Professor Juniper was giving away. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga An Oshawott first appeared in TA39. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Oshawott appears as a Poké Ball summon. It behaves similarly to Piplup in Brawl. Trophy information NA: Oshawott carries a little weapon on its stomach known as a scalchop, which can be used to either defend or attack. Its Surf move can knock opponents off the stage, but if you use a reflecting move at just the right moment, you can turn the tide against it! PAL: Oshawott carries a little shell on its stomach known as a scalchop, which can either be used as a weapon or to defend against attacks. Its Surf move can knock you right off the stage, but if you reflect it just at the right moment, that could really turn the tide back in your favour. '' Game data As the player Oshawott appears as one of the player character in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond. He's a self-proclaimed investigator for the Cove Area. At first he is suspicious of and attempts to interrogate him, until tells Oshawott that Pikachu is a friend. Oshawott later chases after Pikachu and Piplup after they enter the Wish Park, and narrowly escapes from with Pikachu. Oshawott's boss and mentor, then orders Oshawott to work together with Pikachu to investigate the Wish Park and anyone involved, and to rescue Piplup. Oshawott is also playable in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity and Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. The player may choose to be transformed into Oshawott, or have the partner be one. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} after completing the Delta Episode}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Beach: Seabreeze Trail, Echo Valley, Rugged Flats}} |area=Fontaine}} |area=Starter Pokémon, Partner Pokémon, Silent Tundra (Mapless Street), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Scalchop Beach (1F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 1}} |area=Currently unavailable}} |area=White Ruins: Seabreeze Trail (All Areas)}} |area=Area 01: Stage 03}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- when its Attack is 54 or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=502 |name2=Dewott |type1-2=Water |evo2= |no3=503 |name3=Samurott |type1-3=Water}} Sprites Trivia ]] * Oshawott and its fellow Unova starter Pokémon were first revealed as silhouettes on the May 9, 2010 episode of Pokémon Sunday. They were later revealed in full in the June 2010 issue of CoroCoro. * Oshawott has the lowest base stat total of all starter Pokémon. * Oshawott is the only starter Pokémon that is not a member of the . * Oshawott, along with and , has the lowest base experience yield, with a base of 28. * Oshawott was designed by Yūsuke Ōmura. Origin Oshawott is based on a pup and http://web.archive.org/web/20101228065540/http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/interview/irbj/sp/index5.html (archived link). The way that Oshawott's scalchop rests on its belly resembles the way otters look when cracking open shells to eat. This scalchop also holds similarities with s, which were often used by samurai for defensive purposes. Ken Sugimori said that Oshawott and its s were the hardest for the team to design during production, as conceptualizing its s were difficult. They eventually settled on a samurai theme and making its final form a sea lion after a trip to an aquarium.http://bulbanews.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Pia_information_begins_to_surface Name origin Oshawott may be a combination of ocean, shell, water, and . It may incorporate a of wash and the syllable ott from otter. It may be a reference to , , as Canada contains many protected areas in which sea otters reside, the name of which comes from the Ojibwa word aazhaway ("crossing the river" or "to leave one's canoe behind"). Oshawott may refer to Asherah, the Hebrew goddess also known as the "Lady of the Sea". It may also derive from , a famed dietitian born into a poor samurai family during the of Japan. Mijumaru may be a combination of 水 mizu (water) or 未熟 mijuku (naive or immature) and 丸 maru (round). Maru is also a common suffix in male Japanese names. Miju may also refer to an otter named Mijbil, the subject of an autobiographical novel and movie called . In other languages or and |de=Ottaro|demeaning=From Otter |fr=Moustillon|frmeaning=From and |es=Oshawott|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Oshawott|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=수댕이 Sudaengi|komeaning=From |zh_cmn=水水獺 / 水水獭 Shuǐshuǐtà|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Ошавотт Oshavott|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Oshawott * Bianca's Oshawott Notes External links * |} 501 Oshawott 501 de:Ottaro fr:Moustillon it:Oshawott ja:ミジュマル pl:Oshawott zh:水水獭